


Playing the act

by RicksBeard



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicksBeard/pseuds/RicksBeard
Summary: After asking Negan to marry you in exchange for Daryl's release, everything seems to be going according to plan.But things take a new turn when he finds out a minor detail about you.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/ Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Rick Grimes/ Reader, Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Short-lived honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> A few major notes to set the scene:
> 
> 1) This takes place at the beginning of S7 when Daryl is first taken away. 
> 
> 2) Richonne isn't canon in this fic. While I'm a fan of it, I'm uncomfortable with the idea of making him cheat on her.

Ever since you set your eyes on Negan, you made sure never to put your guard down around him. His presence that first day, when he killed Abraham and Glenn with a terrifying smile, was nothing like you’ve ever seen before. For a moment, you were glad to be on your knees because you wouldn’t have been able to stand up straight and hide how scared you were as he mercilessly killed your family.

Since then, you knew that not only would he stick around but you’d also have to make sacrifices. Everyone had to; it was part of the deal. When he took Daryl with him, you started planning. You didn’t want to step up or to be some hero who risked everything but Rick had taught you that sometimes you had no choice but take that role. 

The first time he came around Alexandria, earlier than expected, seeing Daryl enraged you and confirmed your plot. You knew he often couldn’t help but get involved, which made his forced quietness all the more painful to witness.

“Wait”, you said when Negan turned to get back in the truck, nervously eyeing Lucille as he waved it casually in his hand. “Yes, my dear?” he smiled, intimidating you with his infamous stare. “I have a deal for you” you replied, avoiding the angry look you could see Rick giving you from the corner of your eye. Negan grinned at you. There was no going back, you thought as you proposed marrying him. 

Unsurprisingly, everyone was enraged at your suggestion. And for the first time, you saw Daryl drop his act. He blinked at you, clenching his jaw, then looked at Negan and said “That’s not happenin’”, which only seemed to excite him even more.

The look of anguish on Rick’s face and clenched fist made your heart break. You knew he wouldn’t be pleased with your decision but you had hoped to at least get a goodbye. You couldn’t even look back at Daryl, who bumped into your shoulder as the both of you exchanged positions. 

Halfway through, Rick interrupted to ask Negan if he could hug you. It was unusual for him to even want to do that but Negan nodded with an arched eyebrow. He approached you with big and quick steps, hiding his face in your hair to whisper “Pretend to play an act. That’s how you’ll get through it”. You knew what he was saying. He couldn’t come save you. You were on your own. He took a step back and retracted to stand again next to Daryl. Then, you Negan said “C’mon now, ladies first” as he ushered you to the truck but your eyes were stuck on everyone else, especially Michonne and Rosita, who you were close with.

You accepted that you wouldn’t see everyone for a while and yet not even a full week later, you were sitting in the exact same truck heading back because you screwed it up. For the first time since meeting him, you didn’t care enough to keep eyes on him anymore. Instead, you look out the window, swallowing your rage.

This morning, he had finally decided to enter the room he dedicated for you and talk to you. He had been busy the last few days dealing with a new community, he said. But you were starting to lose your mind, because the more you waited for him, the more you worried about whether you had even made the right decision. 

It went fairly well at the start. You had turned your mind off, trying to relax your body so he wouldn’t suspect anything. Naturally, you didn’t have the slightest interest in him. He was a monster who knew how to use spot people’s weaknesses and use them to his advantage. By taking this decision, you wanted to catch him off-guard, tempt him into doing what you wanted. When he sits on the bed, you don’t think twice before putting on your fake act and straddling his lap. “Whoa there, woman”, he comments with a laugh, putting his hands on your hips but not pushing you off. You flirtatiously shrug, “I missed you while you were gone”, pushing him to lay against the bed and kissing him until he groans. 

“That’s enough outta you”, he says, flipping you so he was on top. You hoped to get through this quickly so he wouldn’t notice your lack of experience. At least once this first time is out of the way, you could focus again on better things like getting into his head and maybe convincing him to take less supplies from Alexandria. 

In hindsight, you thought it was going well. After kissing for a while, he says “Lemme see what you’re hiding, darlin”. You wonder if he even remembers your name and internally roll your eyes. Slowly, you shred each piece of clothing, your chest heaving as you kneel down. “Sucking me off so soon? How generous”. You unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper, nervously pulling out his hardening cock and give it a few strokes. 

Your mind chooses this moment to remind you of your college boyfriend before all of this, who you wanted to lose your virginity to but never got the chance. He was the first person to get intimate with you and the farthest you’ve ever gone with him is oral sex. It’s too intimate a memory to get with your hands wrapped around Negan’s cock. 

It’s big, bigger than your ex-boyfriend’s, and you can tell it’ll be painful to have him stretch you open on your first time. The image makes your pussy wetter, a primal instinct. You try not to be disturbed at yourself, considering what he’s done. It’s hard to resist it when it’s been a while since you’ve done this, let alone kissed anyone. So this is what it’s gotten to now, huh? Sleeping with the enemy to survive. It doesn’t get to that point, though. 

He stops your hands and holds your jaw up to look at him, “(Y/N)”. You keep stroking him. In a cold tone, he repeats “(Y/N)”. You look up through eyelashes, “What’s wrong?”. His smile falters, “Drop the bullshit act, sweetheart, and answer me. Are you a fucking virgin?”. 

“I’ve done this before” you say with a smile, resting your hands next to his thighs on the bed. When you notice his cock softening, you start to panic, rushing to touch him again, “Let me do this”. He puts his hands on top of yours roughly. “Done what, a handjob? Or a blowjob? That shit is third base, ‘course you have. I’m asking a question. You been fucked before?”

“No”, you pause, “been waiting for someone special”. His silence makes you want to fill it with an explanation, a forced turn-around. “Didn’t think it’d be you but I sure am glad to have done it now”. His eyes glaze over your body and you can practically imagine his view. You know what it looks like, your nipples are hard, abs toned from all the training you’ve been doing, pussy wet and your expressions betraying by looking far from ready to fuck him.

He pushes you aside to get up, tucking himself back inside his tight jeans. You fight your ego, setting aside how humiliated this will make you feel, and while kneeled, ask “Why can’t we do this? I want you to fuck me real hard and make you feel good”. He leans down, nostrils flaring and answers “Because that’s not how we do shit around here. That’s not how I do this. All my wives, they’re here because they want to be, not because they think they’re some sort of heroines who will save the fucking day. So that’s exactly what I won’t do. I won’t fuck a sad virgin who’ll freak out on me halfway through and accuse me of rape”.

You grit your teeth. Seems like you don’t know your wives at all Negan, you think to yourself. “Don’t worry, I won’t pass on your offer, darling. I’ll still fuck you. But not before we go on a little adventure first”. He tugs you lightly by your hair bun to raise you up and pushes his tongue into your mouth for a long kiss. “Go get dressed and meet me at the gate”, he smirks, leaving you standing naked and confused at the corner of your bed.

Now, as you sat in the passenger seat while he drove, you were well-aware of where you were headed and have been trying to find the right moment to ask him why he’s dragged you along. Is he gonna return you and take Daryl again? You won’t let that happen.


	2. Alexandria's men

When you catch sight of Alexandria’s gates, you stare nervously at Negan’s side profile as he drives. “Don’t blame you for admiring the view. I gotta say you’re making me blush”, he prompts, causing you to shift your entire weight to face him, “Why are we going back there so soon?”

“Well it’s obvious, isn’t it? We’re gonna go in there, fill some supplies, I’ve really been craving some of these lemonade powders you’ve got. And then-” he drops his right hand from the steering wheel to drag his fingers along your inner thighs, making you flinch in surprise at his unexpected touch. Almost as if proving a point, he smiles to himself. “-We’re gonna choose a man to take your virginity, isn’t that fun?”. Is he fucking serious? How would that go down? 

He wiggles his eyebrows at you but you drown him out. “I could’ve chosen one of my men to do this but I don’t like them doing my dirty work”. You snort at his comment, dropping your act to look out the window again. “That’s rich coming out of you, pig”, you mumble. 

He shakes his head at you, “Now, don’t be upset, princess. You’re about to be the center of attention and get your fair share of dick”. As he parks, he asks “You’re okay with this, aren’t you? I mean, if you’re not, we’ll return you, take Daryl and forget that you ever prepositioned to marry me”. You exhale sharply, “I’m okay”. 

You open your door but he holds your arm to draw you back in, whispering in your ear, “Ah, I knew you’d say that, you know why? Because you’re my little fucking whore, opening her legs and spreading her pussy to whoever as long as someone will clap for her”. 

When your group sees you, arms crossed and avoiding eye contact, it’s suffice to say they’re less than pleased. When the truck is loaded, Negan ignores Rick’s pleas to leave them some of the new medical supplies they found and instead demands “Gather your people”, he looks at you with a smirk, “your men”. Rick’s eyes shift between the two of you, calculating, and then ushers for them to come. You eye the group. Daryl is missing. Negan notices that as soon as you do, “And where’s my favourite soldier?”. Knowing Daryl, you know that he’s purposely chosen to keep himself away from this meetup to avoid acting out impulsively.

“He’s healing” Rick answers, his face muscles tightening at the knowledge that Negan won’t falter on his request. “I can't say I give enough of a shit for you to get him here. We'll have to do without him”. On the way here, you knew somewhere in your gut that it’ll have to be one of them, so this eliminates the choice. You haven’t entirely processed what’s happening yet. You don’t want any of this to be real but you can tell the clock is ticking and you have to think fast. 

You eye up the men in line and quickly check off most of them. Aaron is in a relationship and with another man at that. Gabriel is a priest. Eugene would definitely not feel comfortable getting involved in that sort of thing, not that you would either. And Spencer is an asshole. 

You’re really left with Rick, not that he'd be up for this. Suddenly, the imagery of him finding out about Negan’s idea can’t leave your head and you internally shudder, blaming yourself for being in this position in the first place. If you had just pushed through with confidence, you wouldn’t be here. “What’s this about?” Rick clears the air and Negan nudges you with Lucille. 

“Why don’t you explain what’s happening here, (Y/N)? I mean, you’re the one who got me to drive us here. Hell, with this goldmine of a girl, I was planning to spare y’all a few weeks and get a little honeymoon”. What a prick. You stay quiet, shifting on your feet. Even if you wanted to explain it, where would you start? Hey guys, guess what? I have to choose a man to lose my virginity to, because apparently this murdering gentleman couldn’t handle it. Rick looks at you, trying to read the situation but you won’t give him any access. You can’t prepare him for what he’s about to find out.

“Don’t wanna talk? Fine. But don’t make us wait around, (Y/N). I know you might find it awkward as hell, given that they’re family and all. So what, do you want me to choose for you? Promise I’ll make it good”. His eyes darken at your hesitation and you can tell with his grin he’s up to no good. 

You nod. Excitedly, he points at Carl “C’mon then, pirate, you’ll do. What did you say your name was?”. “Fuck you” you spit out, “that’s alright Carl”. You point for him as he tries to pass off Judith to Rick, to get back in line with her. At your reaction, the group of men seem to tense up, while Negan bends down in laughter, filling the air with awkward elasticity as the men realise whatever awaits the chosen person is no good. 

“Listen, I can’t explain it. Carl definitely can’t do this. But it’s not- I just- Negan wants-” You try to calm them down but each man is now looking around in fear. “I can do it. Whatever it is.” Rick pipes up. Oh God. If only they knew. “Oh, ding ding ding, will you look at that? We’ve got ourselves a bachelor just for you, darling”. He comes closer to whisper in your ear, “Just like you wanted, you fucking whore”. You tightly smile at Negan, replying “Is this it then?”

“Why not?”, he wildly laughs, waving his arms in a shrug. He winks at you, “Guess we’ll have to make it work, eh? Rick, lead the way to your bedroom, why since you just love to lead and all that. We’re about to have some fucking fun”.

As we start to go up the stairs, Negan points at the dining table in his living room “Get a chair, Rick”. Is he gonna sit around and watch? Of course, he will. This changes everything. You don’t even think you can do this, now that it’s minutes away from happening. Your feet tremble slightly as you jump two steps at a time, trying to get away from Negan who follows behind, whistling to himself. 

When you step inside, the heat feels unbearable. You sit on the bed, looking at the floor as Rick's footsteps get louder and louder. It’s deafening. When he puts the chair down down, Negan kicks off his boots and then his socks in slow motion, knowing that two pairs of eyes are burning into his skull. 

“I say we don’t waste time and get straight to it, don’t you darling”, Negan concedingly asks. “(Y/N) here is a sweet little virgin. Now, I’ve had my fair share of virgins in the past but I just”- he looks around the room, like he’s thinking about it, as if his words aren't rehearsed to a T- “I just can’t be fucked to deal with that mess right now. You know what I’ve realised, (Y/N), I like my women open and stretched from all of their lame boyfriends. And since you don’t have one, it’ll have to be this one, won’t it? Just makes you then becoming my wife taste even better”. 

Hearing him justify it makes you disturbed. He genuinely sees nothing wrong with what he just said, which makes it sad. But you don’t have the time to dwell on misogynistic murders at the moment. Instead, you glance up at Rick, who is only now coming to understand what this is all about but you try to clear your head. 

“You don’t have to do this, alright?”- you say with a sincere tone- “It’s just a proposition and I’m sure Negan and I can figure out another one”. 

Negan, however, only looks amused, “Darling, I was doing this the easy way for you but I can get one of my men to do it while others watch. Hey, maybe I’ll a few of them get a few rounds. Trust me when I tell you, you don’t want to deal with men when they’re horny. They’re just no good. Now that I come to think of it, Dwight wouldn’t say no to getting some p-” 

“I’ll do it”, Rick says with pursed lips, “as long as I can have one private conversation with her”.

Negan sets Lucille calmly next to him, a grin forming on his face, “You better make that shit quick. Oh and don’t try pulling any moves at me or at her”- he sings the next part- “You’ll regret it”. 

Rick pulls me by the arm to Judith’s room, where her crib is empty and looks me in the eye, shutting the door behind him. “What in the fuck is going on?”, he asks, scrunching his nose. 

“Listen, I only know as much as you do but he seems to want to watch us-”. 

“I know what he wants but what do you want?” Rick asks, concern pooling in his eyes, “you don’t have to do this either, you know”, he adds. 

“I know” you nod, though you’re not so sure. It’s the easier option, the only door you see open. “Don’t want him screwing with ya like that”, he replies with a scowl, “I can handle him”. You shake your head, “I’ve got a better shot ending up alive than Daryl does. Much as he loves pulling this weird shit, he goes easier on the women”.

Suddenly, Negan loudly calls out “10 seconds”. Rick interjects, “(Y/N), say the word and we'll do it”. You feel your eyes start to water at his tone and look up at the ceiling. Your sister once told you that was the quickest way to dry them up. That determined look that Rick had in his eyes, you’ve seen it countless times, but never directed at you, not like this. 

For years, you had crushes on this rugged man standing in front of you, masturbated even to the image of him dominating you in bed and the sound of his grunts as he pushes you against a tree and just fucks you. You knew it was wrong, given the age difference. Now, that this was really happening, you realised that it was all you wanted for years but in the wrong scenario. 

In a way, you felt sick to your stomach. Here he was doing something against his will to go along with your plan and yet a part of you would enjoy watching him touch you naked.

“I wanna do this”, you nod. 

“Remember what I told you, you’re playing an act. What happens in there stays there. And the sooner we give him what he wants, the sooner he’ll let us out. If he wants a show, we’ll have to give him a damn show” Rick says, squeezing your hand, which sends an electric shock. 

He puts his hand on your back to lead you out and it dawns on you that his small touches are a preparation for what’s about to go down.


	3. Squeeze my hand

As you re-enter Rick’s room, you find Negan’s belt unbuckled, which you decide not to question. Instead, you sit on the bed again, taking off your jacket and shoes. Rick seems to follow suit with his own clothes, asking almost sarcastically: “any requests?”

“Don’t make love to her, Ricky boy, or I’ll kick your fucking blue balls in”, Negan replies, “just imagine coming back from a day’s work, seeing the bashed skulls of those two friends of yours and taking it out on your girl by bending her over a table and fucking her in the ass?”. Rick clenches his jaw at that and you gulp, hoping he doesn’t take his building anger on you. 

When Rick sits on the bed, his shoulders tense, you inch closer and shut your eyes, gently kissing him. His lips, soft and slightly dry, respond without hesitation, his beard tickling you. When you open your eyes, his expression is different, less angry and more lustful. 

Oh, he’s playing the part. So can you. He pushes you to lay against the bed, kissing you roughly and your fingers go to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off. “Attaboy” encourages Negan. Is he gonna do some sort of sexual commentary during the whole thing like a fucking creep?

Rick holds you by the nape of your neck and starts to kiss your neck, leaving you breathless and moaning for more. In one move, he slides your shirt off and has his fingers unclasping your bra, your nipples hardening at the open air. It feels so wrong, having two men seeing you shirtless, one of which is fully clothed. You tell yourself not to look his way but you can’t help it and your eye catches Negan smiling right back at you, his hands hovering over his cock that’s still tucked away 

You find Rick lowering his kisses on your body and his hands circle your nipples, his hot breath getting close to them. The way he’s looking at you makes you even more turned on. 

“They’re so big that I just want to squeeze them and have him watch me as I fuck your tits”, he muses quietly to you, moving to your navel. Your eyes dart over to Negan, who is blissfully unaware of the filth Rick just said. It’s strange hearing it coming out of him, and you’re sure he’s playing it up but you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you feel something.

“Hips up”, he demands and you comply, raising your hips up so he can pull your jeans down. He stands on his knees, unbuckling his own belt and Negan speaks up again, his voice gruff, “tell her how long you’ve waited to touch her and how you’re the father figure she needs”.

You stiffen at hearing this because he did once compare you to being a daughter mere months after first meeting you. “You’re like the girl version of Carl”, he said, clapping you on your shoulder, “but hormonal and much more tan”, you joked, laughing with him. You were 17 at the time. Now, you were staring at his hardening cock underneath the soft cotton of his underwear, about to have your virginity taken by him.

The words seem to flow by Rick’s head, his blue eyes glazing over your body, as if lost in thought. He hooks his thumbs to your underwear, smirking at you when its stickiness makes it hard to pull down. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you ever since we all got drunk for your eighteenth”, he remarks, hinting that he actually heard what Negan said, “but you’re so much younger than I am and I didn’t want to intimidate you”.

“I used to-”, then hesitate, remembering that Negan will hear your confession. “Say it”, leans in Rick, wetting two fingers and pushing sweaty hair off your forehead with his other hand. 

“You don’t know how many times I’ve masturbated to the thought of you”, you admit. Rick smiles at that, his eyes darkening, “are you ready for this?”. He reaches for some lube in his bedside table, pretending that he’s not inches away from Negan.

Raising a wet finger, your pussy throbs at the knowledge of where it’s headed. “What did we agree on, Ricky boy?”, tuts Negan and you nod at Rick. He seems to ignore Negan’s instructions, because he bends down, gently kissing your soaking cunt. At that unfamiliar sensation, you buck your hips, pushing into his beard and groaning “fucking hell”.

He flattens his hand against your heat and you moan even louder, “Rick, please”, not entirely sure what you’re begging for. “Do I have to remind you what name to use, darling?” says a voice that you had forgotten about. Startled, you face Negan. Does he mean what you’re thinking? 

Rick pulls your face back to him, whispering “tell me if you want me to stop” and you close your eyes. He kisses you on your jaw, sucking what you know will leave a mark and adding: “and call me by his name”. 

When his finger goes in, the pain is so unanticipated that it makes you silent for a second, just taking it in. You were so worried about his penis going in that you forgot even a finger hurts. His finger stills inside of you, and you can tell that his stare is burning into your closed lids but you still don’t know what to make of it. What to say. It felt like you were being consumed by a hot quick pain that you hoped would pass by soon.

“It’s not too bad”, you breathed, eyes still closed. You feel his other hand touch one of yours, squeezing once. When you squeeze back, his finger goes deeper and it makes you sigh louder, opening your eyes to find him concentrated on you. 

You smile tightly, then spare a look towards Negan, whose patience to Rick’s gentle approach seems to be running low. “Get your other finger in, Rick”, he says, looking directly at you. “She needs some time first to get used to-” Rick replies as a matter of fact but is interrupted with Negan’s “don’t make me repeat myself”. 

You squeeze Rick’s hand again to tell him it’s okay, sweat starting to pile up on both of yours, and feel a shift in as his middle finger joins inside of you. As if in a trance, you can’t break eyes away from Negan, groaning in pain at the new feeling. He licks his lips in response, finally unzipping his fly and taking his hard penis out. He starts to lightly stroke it.

Almost unconsciously, your tongue swipes over your lips and he chuckles. Immediately, your entire attention is back to Rick, horrified at being caught mimicking Negan. 

At that point, Rick moves his fingers, pumping them in and out, which starts to feel good. “That feels good, Ri- Negan”, you moan, “keep going, please”. 

He speeds up, his touch remaining tender. His other hand reaches to grip your right boob and it feels like an overload of pleasure. I could stop here, you jokingly think to yourself, and it only strikes you then that you haven’t even touched Rick’s cock.

You look at it, rock hard,and guilt washes over you. You’ll do something about that; by now, you feel like you got used to the feel of his fingers inside you. “I think I’m ready”, you purr. Rick breathes out, kissing your shoulder and takes his blood-soaked fingers out. 

You swallow hard at the sight. You don’t know if it’s coming from some sort of societal shit you’ve suppressed over the years but it feels a tad more uncomfortable seeing this blood than that of some of the people you’ve had to kill. Pushing that thought away, you secretly hope that Rick isn’t as disturbed by it as you are.

“Look at that shit”, Negan laughs, starting to stroke his cock at a faster rhythm, “wipe it on her face”. For fuck’s sake, you think, why does he keep pulling this weird shit. 

Looking unimpressed but not surprised anymore, Rick redirects his fingers to your face and swipes them over your cheeks. “I would’ve gone for the mouth but hey, maybe, that’s just me”, Negan comments and you don’t bother to hide another eye roll. He’s too distracted masturbating to see you anyway.

Ignoring him, you ask Rick, “can I blow you?”, getting up to your knees and hesitantly wrapping your hands around his penis. It’s longer than Negan’s but not as thick, you note to yourself. 

“Shit, (Y/N)”, he curses, seeming to lose focus of the nonchalant act he’s been putting up for Negan as he closes his eyes. Your mouth waters at finally getting to pleasure him after all he’s done and fulfilling the fantasy you’ve had of this moment. You look up at him and he holds your head steady, guiding your mouth to his tip.

“That’s not happening”- Negan sings- “not on my fucking watch, sweetheart”. Rick’s cock quivers almost knowingly and it takes all of your strength not to taunt him by taking it in anyway. 

“Why the fuck not?”, you turn to Negan.

“Because it’s not about him, darling, it’s about you. He’s lucky I’ll let him come after all of this”. At his words, you marvel how someone can offer you so little and ask you to be grateful for it. It’s part of what makes him so evil. “So lay back and let’s get this shit over with”, Negan continues.

You do as told, clenching your jaw at his nerve. Rick grimaces and you can tell he’s finding it hard to follow such an order. Considering he hasn’t touched himself during this whole ordeal, it’ll be painful for him to be slow and gentle when actually fucking you. Not that Negan would’ve even let him take a slow and gentle approach. 

Rick squeezes your hand once. You look at the ceiling, catching Rick from the corners of your eyes as he reaches again for his bedside table.  
“Bend your knees”, he orders, ripping a condom, “and spread your legs as far as comfortable”.

You each other as you slowly open your legs, glad that Negan doesn’t get the full view from his angle. He squeezes your hand once, then looks at you. You repeat. “Don’t stop squeezing”, he demands, just as he enters you.

“Fuck, fucking fuck, fuckity fuck”, you whisper, a huge pressure forming inside of you. He hasn’t even moved and tears are already forming in your eyes. The silence of the room, save for Negan’s lazy strokes in the background, gives it the sense that it’s on pause. 

Your hand is squeezing Rick’s to the point where it’s probably gotten painful. He still hasn’t moved, though you can feel him slowly sinking further into you. You look up at him and he catches your lips in a kiss, mouthing at him to “start moving”. 

He pulls out and re-enters, swallowing your gasp just as he groans. With each thrust, the soreness lessens and feels less uncomfortable. “Alright?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

“I think so, it’s a bit of a new feeling”, you laugh and he joins, his face flushed. “Well, you’re already doing so well”, he grips your waist, “and it’ll feel even better when you relax”.

In one of his thrusts, you raise your hips to match his pace and he smirks, “you’re so fucking tight”. He pushes your hair away from your ear and whispers, “do you know how jealous he is to see me doing this to you? Touching you like this?”

You nod, biting your lip and moaning when he starts to go deeper. “Keep thrusting back”, he adds after another kiss, so you repeatedly hit back at his moves. 

Negan’s quietness gets the best of your curiosity so you send a look his way to see him looking not at you but almost through you. His speed is increasingly quickly and you can tell he’ll come soon. “Touch yourself”, he demands and your hand inches below your navel, rubbing lightly.

“Goddammit, R-Negan”, you half-yell, and Rick takes it as a sign to pick up his pace. “Negan, Negan, Negan”, you repeat, slightly annoyed that you’re feeling too good to think of other words.

“I’m almost there”, Rick points out and you nod, feeling like you might be getting close yourself. As if timed to a T, both men groan loudly at the same time and you whimper, “Rick” when he comes. You feel relieved mere moments later.

He pulls out the condom, kissing your neck softly and laying down next to you. You nervously look at Negan, worried that he’ll announce leaving immediately. You’re surprised to see him eyeing you with a timid smile, “I’ll give you 10 minutes”.

He leaves the room, hearing him slam another door closed. Probably the bathroom. You look back at Rick, grinning and touching his cheek. 

Growing more paranoid, it starts to hit you that while this was one of the best things to happen to you, it was forced on Rick. That’s what he’ll take away from this, another way that Negan has chosen to humiliate him. If anything, this will tense up your relationship with him. 

“I’m sorry that this was thrown your way”, you say sincerely and he laughs at you with raised eyebrows, moving his arm around you to move you closer. “So far, I can safely say it’s probably the best thing the asshole’s done. This might’ve backfired on him”. 

You giggle, tucking yourself into his arm. “We’re getting you back, Rosita’s working on a plan”, he adds with a serious face and you nod, smiling at him. “I’ll have to make it up to you”, you respond and he brushes through your hair, “I can think of one way”. He smirks, “you never got to blow me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for pulling through till the end. If you want, you can leave some feedback!
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written and probably my last, though hey, with the ongoing lockdown, the world is my oyster.


End file.
